


Probably Not Coffee

by BorderJ95



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coffee, Destiel - Freeform, First Meetings, Human AU, M/M, Phone Call, Phone number, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:16:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorderJ95/pseuds/BorderJ95
Summary: Castiel gets a coffee stain.





	Probably Not Coffee

Castiel sighed and slumped his shoulders dejectedly. He looked down at his watch and shut his eyes in contemplation.

"Yeah, alright. Ok, I'll go... yes... what? No!... I don't care Charlie, I-"

He suddenly found himself covered in lukewarm coffee. His phone fell from his hand onto the floor as he froze in shock.

Castiel could hear Charlie's muffled and unintelligible voice from the speaker but his attention was diverted to the person in front of him apologising profusely.

"I'm so sorry, man! I wasn't looking where I was going and there's somewhere I need to be-"

"It's alright," Castiel cut him off as he stared down at his now ruined shirt. There is no way that's going to come out, he's probably going to have to buy a new shirt-

"No it's not, let me pay to get it dry cleaned," the man insisted. Castiel shook his head and finally looked up at the stranger. His breath caught in his throat as their eyes met. This man was... and Castiel hated using this word to describe males, but... beautiful. 

His face was covered in a subtle sprinkling of freckles, he had short cropped dark blonde hair and his eyes - his eyes! - were strikingly green and incredibly expressive. And he was tall, taller than Castiel himself who was around 6ft, and quite muscular.

Castiel shook himself out of his stupor. "No, no, its fine. This won't wash out anyway. What was that, espresso? Did you know that likely due to its higher amount of suspended solids than typical coffee which is absent of essential nutrients, espresso has significant contents of the dietary mineral magnesium, the B vitamins niacin and riboflavin, and-"

The man interrupted him with a laugh that he attempted to stifle. Castiel promptly shut his mouth in embarrassment. "Sorry, I ramble when I get nervous." He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. 

The man grinned at him. "Nah, its cool, man. Ramble all you like. But seriously, can I like, buy you a new shirt?"

Castiel was suddenly once again aware of his shirt that was currently sticking to his skin uncomfortably. "No, you don't have to."

"There's gotta be something I can do?"

"You could take me out for a drink?" 

Castiel blinked. What. Did he just... did Castiel Novak just... Where the hell did that bout of bravery come from?

The mans grinned brightened considerably. "I'd love to - though, probably not coffee." 

Castiel let out a laugh. "No, probably not coffee."

The man held out his hand. "The names Dean, Dean Winchester." Castiel took his hand and shook it. "Castiel Novak."

There was suddenly shouting coming from below them. They both glanced down and remembered Castiel's phone. As he bent down to pick it up, Charlie continued to yell indiscernible things.

Castiel smiled apologetically at Dean. "Sorry, I was talking to my friend when we bumped into each other."

"It's alright. Hey, look. I gotta get going but can I give you my number? We can arrange that drink."

Castiel nodded. Dean searched his pockets until he came upon a pen and a scrap piece of paper on which he wrote his number. He handed it to Castiel with a wink.

"See you around, Cas." And he was gone.

Castiel stared after him but was brought back to his senses by Charlie's continuous yelling. He brought the phone back up to his ear. 

"Hey, I'm back. Sorry," he apologised. 

"Castiel Novak, next time you stop to flirt with a guy on the street at least have the decency to hold me in hearing distance - I could have totally been your wing man! Not that you needed me... he sounds nice! So, when are you gonna call him?"


End file.
